Surge suppressors are used to protect electronic equipment connected to a power line or data cable from voltage surges. Surge suppressors operate by providing an alternate electrical pathway having lower resistance for voltages exceeding a certain desired threshold. Providing an easier pathway for excess voltages prevents these voltage “surges” or “spikes” from traveling into and damaging electronic equipment connected to the AC circuit or data cable. Typical surge suppressors use Metal Oxide Varistors (MOVs) or Silicon Avalanche Diodes (SAD) to provide this alternate pathway.
In a surge suppression assembly, the MOV or SAD surge suppression circuits are connected to a bus bar. The bus bar provides an electrical coupling between a surge suppression circuit and an external contact such as a power line, a neutral line, or a ground. The bus bars must generally be placed on separate planes in order to secure an electrical coupling between them.
Conventional surge suppressors are generally not expandable to accommodate additional suppression needs. If, for example, a consumer using a conventional surge suppressor develops an increased need for surge suppression, in order to obtain a surge suppressor with a larger suppression capacity, they typically have to buy a completely new surge suppression assembly. Consumers are unable to simply upgrade their current surge suppressors to increase capacity.
Conventional surge suppressors are also bulky and inefficient in their use of box space. Also, existing surge suppression assemblies are not capable of swapping out damaged or destroyed surge suppression modules without disrupting the operation of other surge suppression modules that may currently be operating in the same enclosure.
The present invention addresses this and other problems associated with the prior art.